Talk:Obadiah Stane (Earth-199999)
Iron Monger In this universe, Obadiah Stane never goes by the moniker "Iron Monger", he is never referred to as "Iron Monger", and the armor is never called the "Iron Monger armor". There is no reason for him to be referred to as Iron Monger. LoveWaffle (talk) 05:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Although he was never called "Iron Monger" in the movie, that's the alias given by the production to be used in merchandise and other things. As we can see here, here, here, and here, so the supposed name to his suited identity. :If we want to enter in detail, we can also mention that Eddie Brock was never called Venom in Spider-Man 3, Ivan Vanko was never called Whiplash in Iron Man 2, Curt Connors was never called the Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man, Emil Blonski was never called Abomination in the Incredible Hulk... and the list continues... ::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 05:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::But never referred to as such in the film, which is what matters. If you can find, for example, a tie-in comic, a novelization that refers to either Stane or the armor as "Iron Monger", as is what happened with the Hulk, I would back down. But the label on an action figure isn't solid enough. The merchandising for Iron Man 3 refers to War Machine as Iron Patriot, yet we do not accept that name as canon. Furthermore, if we strictly go by what names are used by the production crew as opposed to what is actually used, Maxwell Jordan (Earth-10005) would go by "Kid Omega (Earth-10005)" ::Furthermore, Connors was called a Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man, and Blonsky was referred to as "the Abomination" twice in "The Consultant" (once by Sitwell at about 0:30 and once by Coulson at 2:54). Brock meanwhile wears a lifeform known as Venom. It's been a while since I've seen Iron Man 2, so I can't say anything about Vanko being called Whiplash. If he is never called that name, however, I would argue it as well should be changed. ::Does the list actually continue? Both versions of the Red Skull are called "Red Skull", the Daily Bugle gives Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus their names, Doctor Doom is called Doctor Doom, the Silver Sufrer is the codename given that character, and Wilson Fisk is called the Kingpin. Every major villain from the X-Men films is either credited as or referred to by their moniker, except for Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost, who are never referred to as Black King and White Queen, respectively, and as such their pages don't refer to them by those names. Aside from Vanko, the only other one I'm uncertain of is Sandman. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 05:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::But the symbiote was never called "Venom" in any part of the film, also the New Goblin is never called that way in the movie. I can confirm Vanko is never called "Whiplash" in Iron Man 2. And, apparently, the Iron Monger armor was code-named "I-M Mark One"... We can suppose it stands for Monger, and not Man, as it is Stane's armor, not Tony's. And in one part of the movie, he calls himself (and Tony) mongers. :::And, we still don't know if Rhodey won't be called or dubbed "Iron Patriot" in some point of the movie. His Iron Monger alias was also used in the movie game, concept art books, not to mention that it is obvious that he is supposed to be the cinematic version of Iron Monger. Also, and just by the way, not to offend, there are not two spaces between point and next word, just I had to correct that little thing in some pages and it's a little bit bothering. ::::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 06:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Or, the M just stands for an M, since Stark isn't even called "Iron Man" until the very end of the film, after Stane dies. The only reference to "Iron Monger" is the quote you identify, where Stane says: :Tony, we're weapons manufacturers. That's what we do...we're iron mongers, we make weapons, and what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos. As you'll notice, "iron monger" is not offered as an alias. It's a job description. If we use this line as the basis to call him Iron Monger, we would need to add "doctor" to the list of aliases for every character who is a doctor, "agent" to every character who is an agent, and "billionaire, genius playboy" to Stark's Earth-199999 page. And we would also need to add "Weapons Manufacturer" to Stane's list of aliases, and both to Stark's. Furthermore, as merchandise for Iron Man 3 identifies War Machine as Iron Patriot, there is just as much reason to refer to him as such as there is to refer to Stane as Iron Monger. Also, there are two spaces after a period. LoveWaffle (talk) 07:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :I know it isn't a specific alias, but a nod to his alias. :Also, in my five years of studying touch typing in school, using many different programs, I never heard of two spaces after a period or in anything. Two spacing is wrong according to "The Complete Manual of Typography" by James Felici, it was something used in old English. ::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 12:44, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::So not his alias, then. LoveWaffle (talk) 19:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I never said it wasn't. I'll stay with my position, Iron Monger is his definitive alias. It's like saying Eddie Brock is not Venom just because he was never called that way. ::::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::And yet, the fact remains that neither he nor his armor are at any point referred to as "Iron Monger", and thusly is not his alias. We should not be referring to characters by names they are not called. LoveWaffle (talk) 20:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Lovewaffle is right about the alias. On other wikis, I have resorted to referencing toys to offer an article name for something seen on screen, but not actually named, yet if a subject is named then such references don't need to be made. Stane was named, and his aliases spoken, and if the Marvel Database is to accurately document that character then it should not be listing an alias that never happened. The association with the "Iron Monger" alias should be documented in Trivia however. ::::::And Adour is right about the double space after a period. That's a debate for a user talk page though, not article talk. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Obadiah Stane is called Iron Monger in the novelization of Iron Man, you can find it here. ::::::::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 23:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Aside from my normal objection that novelizations are not to be considered canon, I concede. ADDITION: Still taking off that note under trivia. It's entirely baseless. LoveWaffle (talk) 23:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, then. ::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 23:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC)